Addicted to Edward
by KarenaTheFreak
Summary: Just another song fic that came to me while I was listening to the song. Bella POV, during New Moon, wanting to hear Edwards voice. R&R please! rated T just for safety. The song is Addicted by Kelly Clarkson.


**It's like you're a drug **

**It's like you're a demon I can't face down **

**It's like I'm stuck **

**It's like I'm running from you all the time **

I need to hear it again. I just need it. His voice is so beautiful...I don't want to forget it, or him. He took everything else but his voice can keep me alive.

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**It's like the only company I seek is misery all around **

When I'm in trouble, you speak. I don't know if it's truly you, if you're trying to look over me, but I know I want to hear more. Please, I need to hear more.

**It's like you're a leech **

**Sucking the life from me **

**It's like I can't breathe **

**Without you inside of me **

In the beginning I didn't even care, but after so long with you, I can't be without. I keep waking up, thinking I heard you in my room, but it's only the wind. Maybe if I ask Jake for motorcycle lessons, then you'll come to me.

**And I know I let you have all the power **

**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time **

I can't lose your voice. It's all I have left. I don't have the CD with my lullaby. I don't have the tickets to remind me of a trip we could go on to see my mother. I don't have any pictures of you to look at when I need you. I don't have anything. I have nothing to live for anymore.

**It's like I can't breathe **

**It's like I can't see anything **

**Nothing but you **

**I'm addicted to you **

**It's like I can't think **

**Without you interrupting me **

**In my thoughts, in my dreams **

**You've taken over me **

**It's like I'm not me **

**It's like I'm not me **

I could barely feel anything in the four months before my father threatened to send me away to my mother and away from the only place I can remember you. I almost lost myself in the oncoming darkness. Released my soul and let something higher up just take control.

**It's like I'm lost **

**It's like I'm giving up slowly **

**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me **

**Leave me alone **

**And I know these voices in my head are mine alone **

**And I know I'll never change my ways **

**If I don't give you up now **

I've looked for and found your – our - meadow. I thought that I could remember your voice here. Nothing happened, unless you want to count Laurent wanting to kill me. I almost wish he did sometimes. Like that I wouldn't have to live without you and I wouldn't have to feel this pain.

**It's like I can't breathe **

**It's like I can't see anything **

**Nothing but you **

**I'm addicted to you **

**It's like I can't think **

**Without you interrupting me **

**In my thoughts, in my dreams **

**You've taken over me **

**It's like I'm not me **

**It's like I'm not me **

I want to your house. It's so big, and empty. I couldn't hear anything there either. All I felt was the pain deep inside from losing you and knowing I'll never see you again. You don't love me but I need your voice. I'll ask Jake to go cliff diving...

**I'm hooked on you **

**I need a fix **

**I can't take it **

**Just one more hit **

**I promise I can deal with it **

**I'll handle it, quit it **

**Just one more time, then that's it **

**Just a little bit more to get me through this **

**I'm hooked on you **

**I need a fix **

**I can't take it **

**Just one more hit **

**I promise I can deal with it **

**I'll handle it, quit it **

**Just one more time, then that's it **

**Just a little bit more to get me through this **

Just once more, and then that's it. I'll find some other way to get through my life, maybe Jake could help, even if he's a werewolf, he's still a friend and he can help me stop.

**It's like I can't breathe **

**It's like I can't see anything **

**Nothing but you **

**I'm addicted to you **

**It's like I can't think **

**Without you interrupting me **

**In my thoughts, in my dreams **

**You've taken over me **

**It's like I'm not me **

**It's like I'm not me**

No. I'll never be able to. Oh please Edward, come back to me and make me whole again. I feel so empty and I need you. Please...

Note: This was another one of those spur of the moment song fics. I just felt like writing it. Review and all that stuff...


End file.
